Night at the Catwalk
by Ms. International
Summary: In which they've all been invited to a fashion show. A surprise at the end of the night will most definitely leave them wanting more. ((Warnings for crossdressing and yaoi))


**A/N: You know what? I'm seriously messed up for writing this. Results of too much spare time and watching Victoria Secret fashion shows. **

As a way to celebrate the final day of exams, Elizaveta had planned to gather her friends together and treat them to a fashion show on the 18th, just two days after the finals.

It didn't seem quite the ideal . . . _celebration_, but unless you add the word _**'lingerie'**_, well, it was an explanation in itself for guys to be present at such an event.

Well, the 'semes', as they put it.

The others were quick to accept the invite first, as it was polite to do so. Until Elizaveta had blurted out the word lingerie to further convince them, and then they were . . . hesitant. Never mind having to drag whiny boyfriends, but lingerie?

"It's not that we have a problem . . . it's just that . . ." Matthew considered his words, carefully choosing his reply, lest he offend the two. He fiddled with the amethyst flower on his anklet; the one Alfred got him for Christmas. "It's just that . . ." he started again.

Arthur cut him off. "It's an excuse for this frog," he then slapped away the hand on his thigh, "to buy them and dress me up in it."

Francis gasped in mock hurt from his seat on the sofa. "But lapin, I thought you loved that Victoria Secret-"

"Shut up! I never said I _liked_ it, idiot!" Arthur then hit the Frenchman with a stuffed toy.

Okay, fine, he did love that gift; it was quite a shock really, but nonetheless sweet, even if he was expecting something else.

"But it helped you with your uphill struggle of developing confidence and self esteem, not to mention adding one more reason of why you wanted to have s-"

"Shut up, frog!" Arthur threw himself at the blonde, screaming obscenities and strangling said boyfriend.

"Well, I guess you could consider Arthur's reason." Roderich piped in, handing a folder to Elizaveta. "There's more inside."

The Hungarian took a peek, raising an eyebrow occasionally. Leave it to Roderich to be obsessively detailed.

"Francis and Artie are going at it again." Gilbert casually noted from his perch in front of the TV, his voice a monotone.

"No doubt its gonna be noisy again tonight." Alfred agreed, then raised his voice to a shout. "This is your Captain speaking. Please be sure to plug in your earplugs and bury yourself under the sheets; we're going to experience some turbulence later. Thank you."

"It is not going to be that kind of 'noise' later, Alfred! The only thing that you'll be hearing later are the terrified screams of this damned son of a-"

Alfred's reply was sarcastic. "Oh, I'm sure we'll hear screaming as Francis-"

"Don't you dare!"

Elizaveta then turned to Kiku, giving him a sly smile. He coughed before turning away, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

She snickered before addressing the room at large. "Anyways, back to the question at hand. Are you guys coming or not?"

Alfred answered for everyone. "Hell yes, homie! We're going and that's final!", cutting off any protests from Arthur.

Kiku then nodded his confirmation before reaching inside his messenger bag and pulling out a thick cream envelope.

"The tickets are inside. I'll leave these in the drawer of the desk in Alfred-san's dorm room."

The American bounded over and took the envelope eagerly, nearly tearing it apart.

"I suggest Matthew-san keep it in the meantime." Kiku nervously suggested.

"Uh, sure!" Alfred handed the Canuck the envelope.

"Can we borrow your Canadian for a while?"

Alfred looked at Matthew.

Matthew smiled his agreement before following the Japanese and Hungarian out of the common room, the strains of suppressed smiles on their faces.

\\\\\\

"So, what did Lizbet and Kiku tell you?" Francis asked a little while later, after another hour of chaos in the common room.

"Not much, just a reminder to keep the tickets safe and sound." The Canadian replied, brushing his slightly damp hair courtesy of a steamy shower.

"What is this lingerie fashion show anyway?," Alfred interrupted from the floor, scanning one of the tickets, "Is it a local brand? International? A grand opening show? An anniversary of a store? I mean, I can't read the writing!" He waved a ticket in the air. "What language is this, anyway?!"

Francis leaned over and single handedly snatched the object from the American's hands. Arthur's pet Holland Lop bunny, Minty, was snuggled into the crook of his arm. Francis buried his nose into the soft tan fur, inhaling Arthur's scent. Yes, the rabbit (somehow) smelled like Arthur.

Francis glared at the bubbly black printing on the paper. It was green all over, sides a fading pattern of emerald to chartreuse, with light imprints of animal and plant silhouettes.

"It's Japanese. I'm guessing it's a Japanese brand. Maybe famous or international." Francis glanced at the back, before shrugging and handing back the ticket to Alfred.

Matthew then went on to tell Alfred to put back the tickets in the envelope.

"Francis! How many times do I have to tell you- don't molest my rabbit!" Arthur suddenly yelled, emerging from the bathroom, stomping over to their bed and snatching away the Lop.

"Molest your rabbit? Never!" Francis's expression was a mocking one. "I only give him attention- loving attention, right Minty?" The Frenchman had the tiniest of smirks as he rubbed the stomach of the fur ball, pressing a kiss to the creature's ears.

"Ugh! You disgusting-why do you always fuck everything that I own?!" Arthur exclaimed, yanking away the lop from Francis and slipping it into its cage.

Matthew scrunched up his nose in disgust. Thank God he didn't have a pansexual boyfriend.


End file.
